onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix L. Tremki
"The only difference between Pirates and Marines are the Dreams they hold" : Tremki the Captain of the Blue Haired Pirates who lives for the adventure but always has his time for the ladies. Tremki hails from the lands of Water 7 he grew up with a group of Shipwrights also learning the art's. Appearance Tremki is a tall young man on the verge of reaching the peak of his physical fitness. Decently built with a well toned body, Tremki has the physique of a natural athlete. Some might say he is slightly lean for his age but this is mostly due to his height that makes him look more lean than he really is. As such he best resembles a long distance runner, being tall, lithe, and trim. He is also very handsome and has a very serene appearance. He is fair skinned with slightly sharp features and has a certain grace about himself. Blue colored hair frames his angular face on both sides, almost covering up his dark Purple eyes. He is almost always seen with a smile on his face which makes him a very friendly and approachable appearance. Tremki wears a red jacket that have sleeves that come down no further than his shoulder along with White pants, white shoes and Black socks that are decorated with white Stars, he has a belt strap hanging from his pants and downwards, Tremki is often seen having either a cigarette or Lollipop in his mouth. Tremki's most shocking appearance is his Blue hair which is caused by his devil fruit, Tremki's original hair color is a light brown. Personality Tremki is outrageous when it comes to fighting, he is always the first to fight unless his allies wish to do so, Tremki is big in the sense of reality, he'll give it to you straight and often seems to not care about what happens, Tremki is extremely protective of his Nakama and often fights in their stead, though he doesn't show it he cares a lot for his nakama. Tremki is often also Childish and Cheeky to those he meets often pissing people off within the few seconds he meets people but is often straight forward with what he wants. Tremki is always someone to take charge and responsibility for his actions, he often doesn't do well in teams as he believes it semi-holds him back, this causing him to fight mostly alone no matter who the opponent, Tremki also let's those who badmouth him or tell him off win and letting them say what they do without denying or arguing, he does this to show that he knows what he is and what he's thought of. Abilities Edit Tremkii (talk) 05:33, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Devil FruitEdit : :Phoenix: Tremki gained this fruit by stealing it from one of the Devil Fruit Hunting ships while looking for food, he was often a good swimmer and when eating the fruit and jumping back in he almost met his near end if it weren't for a passing by Tinny boat returning from their search. This is a mythical zoan typed Devil fruit among the most rarest even more rare then a logia as it obtains the abilities of a Paramecia and Logia devil fruits and allows you to turn yourself into a fiery phoenix. :Regenerating Flames: The Flames that the Devil Fruit allows Tremki to wield are blue and have regeneration/healing properties allowing Tremki to heal at will by turning a part of his body into his Zoan type Creature, yet the flames do not burn or spread like other flames. :Flight: Tremki can use his Devil Fruit ability to turn his arms into wings and obtain the power to fly, Tremki uses this often for Ariel attacks when fighting. :Rare Zoan Control: Tremki's Devil Fruit has a rare ability allowing to not turn into his full creature instead being able to make any part of his body the creature of the Devil Fruit giving him a advantage :Phoenix Properties: When using the Phoenix form that area of the body become intangible by weapons and Fruit abilities of the like such as a Logia but are still effected by normal Devil Fruit weaknesses such as Sea-stone, Haki also can be used to hit Tremki. =Moves Edit :Martial Art: Tremki was taught several martial Art styles at a young age to give him an edge in fights further to come in his later life, Tremki travelled to 3 different islands to train with thes Martial Art Masters and Mastered most of the Art. :Sword Play: Tremki was taught a style that was originally meant to be for three-sword-style. He learnt how to use the sword in is mouth he was taught this by his first mate Plat and uses it along with making wings to leave his arms, hands, and feet free to use. :Devil Fruit: Tremki often uses his Devil Fruit to aid him in his battles using the flight & Regeneration ability, Tremki also often says he likes using it because it makes him feel cool. HistoryEdit Tremki's dream as a child was to give those who had nothing eternal wealth, at that point it also gave him the dream to become the next Pirate king, as he grew up in Dock 1. of Water 7 he helped out the Shipwrights and even worked on ships since the age of three, this giving him a lot of experience on how long ships can last and fixing the ships, this gives him a edge in battle with his flying ability to attack weak points on ships and being able to pull it apart using his skill as a shipwright, Tremki was also trained by multiple people including the Fleet Admiral Blaze D. Roger also known as the strongest person to ever live. At the age of ten Tremki gained his Devil Fruit abilities while sneaking on his fathers search ship for the Devil Fruit Hunter group, Tremki was also saved by his father at this time. Tremki used his powers to better his combat and his job as a shipwright, people would often gather to see him fly around as a fiery Phoenix and working on ships at the same time alone. Tremki at the age of fifteen finally set sail as a pirate. Tremki is now not only known as one of the best shipwrights there is but also a $165,00000 bounty Pirate and the Captain of the crew known as "The Blue Haired Pirates". RelationShips Yami D. Zen: This is Tremki's first mate of the Blue Haired pirates, he is the eater of the Yami fruit and is a three sword styled Swordsmen, Tremki met him while being surrounded by Marines for stealing their breakfast, lunch and money and also taking apart their ships to fix his own after beating the Marines Zen decided to aid Tremki in his dream while attempting to achieve his own. Akiza C. Phoenix: Akiza is Tremki's close friend and is the third member to of joined the Blue Haired Pirates she's the eater of the Mera Mera fruit allowing her to turn into fire at will, She calls herself Tremki's little sister and also gave herself his last name. When they first met was in a common fight where she was hunting Tremki for his bounty, She solely worked for the Marines as a Bounty Hunter, during the fight they became friends and allies before her past caught up to her and she didn't meet the marines requirements, they sent her to be tortured and then executed by the hand of one of the Vice Admirals. Tremki flew to their location after beating a Marine to near death finding out where she was and breaking her out killing most of the marines and beating the others to the brink of death, at this point Tremki was aided by his other crew member Kami. After this Akiza joined the Blue Haired Pirates to help in Tremki's dream. Iron Fortress Kami: Kami is the second member of the Blue Haired Pirates and is the second most wanted in the crew, Kami holds no devil fruit but has mastered all of the Haki types, he uses this along with a single sword style to afflict devastating damage, Tremki and Kami met when Tremki got in trouble with a Marine admiral and Marine Captain, Tremki was close to death from the attacks they inflicted luckily enough saved by Kami who stepped in to help. Kami was also the one to teach Tremki one of the Haki types. Tremki and Kami both also raided a Marine base where they both faced the same opponents as the fights turned out the same but did not leave the marines without leaving them scars to remember, from this they both got their first bounties and epithet. Kami often uses the time he saved Tremki as a way to get him to do things for him and to see reason and often over uses his excuse driving Tremki to a point where he feels like shoving his head underwater and not letting him back up until he passes out. Kami's dream is also the same as one of his other members Zen. Blaze D. Roger: Tremki and Blaze have a rather strange relationship as they are born enemies, Blaze being the Fleet Admiral and Tremki being known as a quickly rising threat to the World Government. Though this relationship is strange it is one that cannot be ignored, Blaze and Tremki met when they were kids before Tremki gained his Devil fruit ability and blue hair, Tremki told Blaze of his dreams and what he wants in life, Blaze is also the only person to know his complete past life besides Tremki himself. Blaze was the one to teach Tremki almost everything he knows and their fighting types are almost too similar you wouldn't tell the difference if Tremki did not have so much natural acrobatic skill and wings, Blaze and Tremki grew as close friends until Blaze was due to leave Water 7, at this point they said their goodbyes and went their own paths. Crew information link: http://onepiecefanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Blue_Haired_Pirates Category:Characters Category:Jet'ika Category:Devil Fruit Users